Organic optoelectronic material has been developed for several decades. Recently the organic optoelectronic material are widely put in use in organic optoelectronic devices, such as organic EL device, OPV device and OTFT device have attracted significant attention for industries practice use due to their potential application for flat-panel and flexible display, solid-state lighting, solar energy storage, etc. Organic EL device have many advantages such as self-emitting, wider viewing angles, faster response speeds and highly luminescence. Their simpler fabrication and capable of giving clear display comparable with LCD, making organic EL device an industry display of choice and has stepped into commercialization. OPV has been considered as a highly growing trend for green energy technology because of its low cost, simple preparation and large area capability. The conversion efficiency of OPV had reached to the practical application. OTFT has grown into a hotspot in organic electronics as it also possesses the merits of low cost, flexibility, low temperature processing and large area capability. And its performance is already comparable to that of the amorphous silicon based thin film transistors.
However, there are still many technical problems remaining to be solved in organic optoelectronic devices, such as material impurity, material instability, low power efficiency, short life time, etc., which hindered the commercialization of organic optoelectronic devices. Especially the purity of organic optoelectronic materials need to be improved. Some metal ions, halide ions, dyes, pigments, chromatophores and other residues will appear and dying the organic optoelectronic material during synthesis procedure. These impurities exert an influence to characteristic of organic optoelectronic devices like lower efficiency, shorter half-life time and raise applied driving voltage. Therefore the purifying method for organic optoelectronic material becomes critical technology to organic optoelectronic devices. After finishing organic synthesis procedures, there are some purifying methods to improve the purity like crystallization, recrystallization, column chromatograph, sublimation, etc. Due to many organic optoelectronic materials could not be dissolved in organic solvent, chemical purifying method could not effectual purify these organic optoelectronic materials. Sublimation methods are suitable to purify non-dissolved organic optoelectronic materials. But some metal ions, halide ions, dying colour, pigments, chromatophores, etc., which still involved in organic optoelectronic materials always be bring out via sublimation vapor. These impurities could not be effectual eliminated via sublimation process and also will be bring out during deposition process when fabricate the organic optoelectronic device. The purifying method of sublimation process and deposition process need to be improved for organic optoelectronic material for industrial practice use.
In the present invention, for the purpose to improve the purity of organic optoelectronic material we embedded decolorized material or deionized material (herein referred to as adsorbent) into sublimation process or deposition process to eliminate these impurities. These impurities including metal ions, halide ions, dying colour, pigments, chromatophores, etc., which are absorbed and eliminated when sublimation vapor or deposition vapor passed through the adsorbent to get high purity of organic optoelectronic material.